Love me, love me not
by Just Your Average Girl
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Jack just moved into ForgetMeNot Valley. After striking up a casual conversation with the beautiful Muffy, will their relationship stay friendly, or will their feelings for each other shift to something more? JM pairing
1. Chapter 1  Meeting with Muffy

**Disclaimer:** This isn't actually my story. It's my sister's. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!

Oh, and of course, Harvest Moon does not belong to me but to Natsume, and so the characters depicted in the story are not mine, yadda yadda yadda.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**J**ack got out of the bird shed. He had just fed all his animals and was now off to bed. The past few days had really been tough for him. Many stormy nights had passed and many of his sheds had collapsed. Forget-Me-Not-Valley was, surely enough, quite a strange place. He had just moved from Mineral Town and was not yet used to his new home.

Jack shut the door behind him. He took out all his tools from his rucksack and placed them in his brown tool chest. At least there are some nice people here, he thought. I've only lived here for two seasons and already I have many friends. He then lay in bed. And shut his eyes.

The next morning, he got up and made his bed. Still tired from the previous day, he turned on the TV. The news these days had not been that interesting. He went to his fridge and pulled out some apple pie. Then something caught his eye. A young lady lying in the tall grass. Her blond, curly hair flowed in harmony with the wind. She had the most beautiful figure. Her long red dress complemented her blue jacket, as well as her body shape. But to him, her most beautiful feature was her beautiful green eyes.

He put on his farming clothes and turned off the television. He was hoping to start a conversation with her. He shut the door behind him and realized that she hadn't noticed his arrival. He then slowly approached her and noticed that next to her was a small plate with some purple curry rice.

" Hello ma'am," he said to her.

She looked behind her to see him. She then smiled and stood up.

" Why hello there. Um, well I heard that there was a newcomer and... Well, I decided to welcome you. Uh, here is a dish that I made for you. My name is Muffy and I work at the Blue Bar next door. May I ask your name?"

" I'm Jack. Thank you for the dish. It was a pleasure to meet you."

" Well, if you ever need any help, I'm sure either me or Griffin can do something to help."

" Who is Griffin?" he asked curiously.

" Oh he's my friend. We both work at the Bar," she said cheerfully.

" Well, I'd better go. My working hours are about to start. See you around, Jack."

And with that, the beautiful so called Muffy left.

Jack stood right where he was. He had some sort of tingle up his spine. She sure was pretty, he thought.

He stepped into his animal shed and put fodder on the ground. He then started milking his cow. He often talked to his animals as he took care of them. It always made him feel like they understood what he was saying. He tried to focus on his work but the images of Muffy always seemed to flood his mind. Her smile, her clothes, her face and of course, her gorgeous eyes. He stared on and on into his dreams, when suddenly he realized the bottle of milk had overflowed.

" Darn! Ugh, that was good milk wasted," he said angrily.

He got up and closed the jug of milk with one of the corks on the floor next to him. He got out of the shed, without closing the door, and fetched a mop from the tool shed next to his house. When he reentered the barn, he started cleaning up his mess of milk.

Once he was done caring for all his livestock, he proceeded to the care of his chickens and ducks. As he pet all his poultry, he thought about what to do for the rest of the day once he had finished caring for his animals. I might as well say hi to all my neighbors, he thought.

After having picked up all the eggs and having put them in the shipping bin, he walked up to the water hole to fill his watering can.

"I better go take care of all my plants before I go off anywhere."

When he was finally done with all his chores, he set off for the main town. With his horse, Gallop, underneath him, he spoke to all the shopkeepers, trying to find good deals. The shopkeepers, such as Van, Vesta, Kai and others that he wasn't acquainted with, were all quite nice to him. It had seemed to Jack that they had also become quite close to him. Then, after a hard day of work, at precisely five o' clock, he entered the blue bar, where Muffy had told him she worked. The aura in the bar was quite nice. The smell of liqueur wafted around. A few people that he didn't know were sitting at the counter. On the counter were a couple of drinks with labels on the bottles. The labels both had the words "moo milk" in capital letters. He then heard a door open and shut. He turned his head to where the sounds seemed to come from.

That's when he saw a young man. Maybe he was around twenty-five years old. The man had stubble and his hair was a dark brown shade. He was smiling at all the people in the bar, as if he was a close friend to all of them. His eyes were black and his clothes made him look like a cowboy. In his hands was a white guitar.

Then he heard a voice coming from the back of the bar, behind the counter.

" Hey! Jack, over here!" He recognized the sweet voice at once.

" Oh, hi Muffy. Um, well I decided to come here to see you," he said in a loud voice. He had to speak loudly due to the all noise the customers were making.

" I want to introduce you to my best friend Griffin!"

He followed where her finger was pointing, only to find out that Griffin was the man with the guitar.

" Well hello there! Yur sure are a handsome fellow!" said the so-called Griffin. "Muffy's told me some good stuff 'bout you."

Jack was quite aware that everyone had been distracted, and that they now all had their eyes on him.

" Hey Griffin! Who's this new guy? Never seen him before," said one of the men. The man who spoke was a short, old gentleman, who seemed to be in a bad mood. Another person, standing next to him, looked exactly alike, except that he looked quite cheerful.

" I think he's a friend of Muffy's, Kassey," replied Griffin.

Jack looked around and smiled uncomfortably. He wasn't so sure who these people were, so he introduced himself, hoping they would do the same.

" I'm Jack. I work on a farm next door. Maybe you've heard of Hill Farms? ...N-no? Well, not many people have," he said awkwardly.

" Nice to meet you Jack. My name is Gustafa. I live in a yurt about a mile from here. I wish you good luck with your farm," said a man with a long beard and green clothes. He seemed to be quite ugly with his glassy eyes and flower in his hat.

" I guess I might as well introduce myself, too," said a young man with curly, black hair. " I'm Marlin. I'm married to Celia, and we live at Vesta's Farm."

Actually, come to think of it I have seen this man before, thought Jack.

" You probably already know my brother's name, Kassey. My name is Patrick. Nice to meet you. Take good care of them animals you got," said the man that looked identical to Kassey.

Once all the guys had finally finished talking about him, and had finally turned around and continued their conversation, Jack went up to Muffy and spoke.

" Um, now that I'm here, I guess I could help out," he said shyly.

" Oh, how kind of you to ask. Well, let me see what you can do."

She took out one of the notebooks from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

" Let me see... Hmm... Oh yes! I suppose you could go to Nami's hotel room at The Inner Inn across the street and give her this bucket of wild grapes."

" Um... Nami?" he said, in reply.

" Oh, if you don't know her than just take this picture with you, so that you can recognize her."

He looked at the picture. The edge was half torn, showing that it was quite dated. Nami had red hair. It was pretty short. Her clothes were not fit for a woman, but she was remotely pretty. She would be a perfect match for Gustafa, he thought. After all, they're both ugly.

" Thanks. I mean for the picture. It really helps. Well, I guess I better go if I want to make it there soon."

He was soon out of the Bar. I think I will end up good friends with Muffy, he thought. She's a really nice person.

He saddled his horse, Gallop, and was soon off to The Inner Inn. He crossed the road and trotted about a block away. He then spotted a huge building with many windows. It was so big it looked like a mansion. The outer walls were gold and the trim was red.

" Looks like this is it," he said to himself.

He dismounted Gallop and leaded him into the horse shed. After that, he entered the beautiful hotel. Inside, he could sense that everyone had enjoyed their stays. He spotted the checkout counter and walked up to it.

" Hello, sir. How many nights would you like to stay?" said a middle-aged woman with short black hair.

" I'm not here to stay, but can you help me out with finding someone?"

" Of course, sir. Who is it that you are looking for?"

" A girl named Nami. Maybe you know her?"

" Oh of course! In fact, she works here."

" Oh, well May I please see her?"

" Just follow me."

They both went up the stairs and turned left at an archway. The hallway was filled with paintings. It looked very classy. On each side of the hallway were many doors with room numbers written on them. Finally, they came to the "employees" room. He entered, and when he looked back, the woman had already left. The room was quite cramped. It was like the lounges at the airport, nothing like what was outside. He then saw what looked like Nami.

Jack coughed and Nami turned to face him.

" Can I help you?" she said in a smug voice, " This room is only for the employees."

" But I just wanted to deliver this package to you," he said in a defensive tone. He had not expected her to be so moody.

" It doesn't make any difference. If you want to give me something, you knock and ask me to go somewhere where you _can _go. Did you not see the sign on the door that said "employees"?!"

Jack was surprised at how mean she was. He had never in his entire life (including when he lived in Mineral Town) met someone so annoying.

" I'm sorry. I'll... be more careful," he finally responded.

" Oh, fine. But next time, watch out."

They both got out of the room and went downstairs to the lobby. He then saw the woman, back at the counter.

Nami ran straight to her and Jack, being a little confused fallowed.

" Hey Ruby, this boy went into the "employees room" without permission." She said to her.

" Oh, don't worry, Nami. I told him he could. Nami this is Jack. He came to deliver something to you from The Blue Bar," said the woman that apparently went by the name Ruby.

" Um, Nami, Muffy told me to give you this." He showed her the bucket and she took it.

" Tell her I said thanks. I love grapes. Nice to meet, you I guess."

She then went back up the stairs, with the bucket of wild grapes in hand, and disappeared.

" Is she always that mean?" he then asked Ruby once Nami had left.

" No. Only to people she's not close with. If you warm up to her, than you'll know she's for keeps," she replied while smiling.

"Well, thanks. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. Tell Nami the same."

He got out of the inn and mounted his horse. He then went to The Blue Bar, to tell Muffy that he did what she had asked him to do.

When he reentered the bar, all of the men had already left. Muffy was behind the counter, cleaning the goblets, and refilling the bottles with more of the drink. He stepped up until she finally noticed that he was present.

" I did what you asked. She said that she loved grapes and that she was thankful," he said.

" Oh, thank you so much. You are the sweetest person I've ever met."

" It was nothing. So... It's getting late. It's already seven o' clock. I hope you have a good night sleep."

" Oh... Okay. Bye."

He closed the door after him. He got on to Gallop and went back to his farm. He once again, put all the bird feed and fodder on the floors of the sheds.

" What a day," he said aloud.

Jack entered his house. He did as he had done the previous night, and he slept.


	2. Chapter 2  A date?

**Hey! Next chapter up. Hope you like it (R&R, please).**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

" Hey! Jack! Wake up!" shouted a voice that seemed to come from outside.

He got up, still in his pajamas, and yawned. He put on his slippers and looked out the window. It was Muffy, standing in the tall grass where they had met for the first time. Next to her was some sort of box covered in pink wrapping paper and tied with a blue bow. I'd better change my clothes before I go outside, he thought. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing these clothes.

He hastily put on his farming outfit and combed his hair. He then opened the door and walked over to the charming woman.

" I wanted to give you this as a way to show my appreciation for what you did yesterday," she said.

" Oh... Well, you really didn't have to give me anything in return. It was my pleasure."

" Oh, stop talking nonsense. You deserve it."

She took the present off the ground and handed it to him. He carried it carefully and put it in his rucksack.

" Thank you so much for the present and all. I hope you have a good day," he finally said.

" It was nothing really. Bye!"

Once she had left, Jack went back inside. The present was quite large and it was quite heavy. He heard noises coming from it. He unwrapped it and placed the bow on the bedside table, next to the lamp. When he removed the lid of the box, he looked at the present in amazement. It was a black cat with blue eyes. Around it's neck was a bow like the one around the box. It was not a fully-grown cat. More of a kitten really. The kit jumped out of the box and into his lap. It was clearly a female due to the looks of it.

" I shall name you Muff, little one," he said to the cat, even though he new it didn't comprehend what he was saying. " Because Muffy was the one who gave you to me."

He took out some pieces of wood after having taken care of his animals and poultry. He then made a small house for the kit out of the materials he had. He took out a bowl from the cabinet next to the kitchen and filled it with the milk he had milked that morning. To make it sweeter, he added some sugar. He then placed the bowl outside the house, so that the feline could drink any time it wanted to.

" I'm going to get her something special," he said to Muff.

He got onto Gallop's back and raced over to the main town. He saw many shops, such as Van's, Vesta's, and Kai's. Van's shop was inside The Inner Inn. He sold things meant to keep you energized like bodigizer. Vesta's shop was on a farm. She sold things like fertilizer and seeds, but he knew that Muffy didn't take any interest in things like that. Kai's shack sold food, and his shop was on the beach. He thought of getting her a dessert, but the sign clearly stated " NO TAKE-OUT".

" Ugh! There's nothing here that suits her. I guess I should just go to Mineral Town and see what they have," he said to himself.

He led his horse up the hill. It was so steep he couldn't ride Gallop. He had to grab on to his saddle and walk up the hill.

Once in the main town, he walked around and said hello to all of his old friends. He could still remember all the places he used to go to. That would make it easier for him to find a good shop. He walked down the path. Karen's supermarket was on the right side, and facing it was Yodel ranch, where you could find the best sheep and cattle. In fact, that was where he ordered most of his animals. The owner of the ranch was Rick. They used to be friends. Still, even though he looked everywhere, he couldn't find the right thing to give her. He thought of buying her a diamond, but how would he get enough money? Everything was either too cheap or too expensive. Then, a wonderful idea popped into his head.

" I'll bring her out to dinner," he said. " She would enjoy that."

He went back home with his horse, and called up Muffy. The phone didn't pick up, so he went over to the blue bar by foot. It was already four o' clock and he suspected Muffy would be in her room or behind the counter. He knocked on the door and opened it. As he had predicted, she was behind the counter. She was singing and seemed very happy.

" Whee whee wheee. La la la la laaa," she sang.

When she had noticed him, she started to speak.

" Oh, Jack. Welcome. Come and sit at the counter," she said cheerfully.

He nodded briefly and did so. Before he could say a word, she started again.

" How's work? Are you busy?" she asked.

" Well, I guess I could say so."

" Really. Well, that's better than just loafing about. Men who work as hard they can are wonderful."

Jack blushed and wondered what she was getting at.

" Are you embarrassed? How cute! Oh, yes. There's something I've been thinking about for a while."

" Huh?" Jack was confused and waited for the rest.

" Tee hee. Uh, well... Jack what kind of girl is your type?" she asked in a shy manner.

" What do you mean?" he said in a surprised way.

" I wish you would tell me."

Jack thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what it meant that she was asking him these questions. Plus he didn't know what answer she was expecting. So he just spoke what he thought.

" I-I guess it would be cheerful and pretty that I like," he finally replied.

" Oh really! That's great!!"

" I-Is it?"

" Don't worry. I'll keep this just between us. Jack, go ahead and drink. It's my treat."

" Why thank you. That would be great."

" Wait a second. I'll make you something. Actually, this would be my first time making a drink. Griffin makes them so easily."

Muffy went to the back of the bar and starts making some sort of drink. She took out a bottle and poured the concoction inside.

" Here you go... All done. Give it a taste," she said once she had finished.

Jack smelled the drink. It smelled astringent. There were bubbles in it. He finally took a sip, and it tasted awful.

" Um... I-It's... Interesting," he said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

" Oh my, it tastes bad? I must have used the wrong ingredients. I'm sorry." She said.

" Oh well. It's no big deal. It was your first time making it." He replied reassuringly.

" You're nice. Thank you. Please, take your time. I'm going to make you something really delicious next time."

She then started filling bottles with the drinks that Griffin made. Now is my chance, he thought.

" Um, Muffy?" he said.

She turned to face him again.

" Yes?" she replied.

" Well, I wanted to thank you again for the kitten. I wanted to show my appreciation."

" Oh, really you don't have to. It was my pleasure."

" No, really. So I decided, since I don't have plans for tonight, would you like to join me for dinner?" he said awkwardly.

" Why thank you! Oh, you are so sweet! I would love to join you. Tell me at what time, so that I can get ready," she said enthusiastically.

" Well... How about at nine at night. I could pick you up."

" Perfect. Oh, and where are we going? I want to dress appropriately."

Jack hadn't thought about that point yet. He quickly thought of all the places they could go and finally came up with his answer.

" How about The Inner Inn?"

" That sounds great! Okay. At nine tonight."

" Sure thing."

Jack left the bar feeling happy. He didn't know why he felt this way. I'm just going with her as a friend, he kept on thinking to himself.

He walked home because he gad already dropped off Gallop. He looked around thinking to himself that he had to dress up for that night. Once he got home to his farm, he put all the feed in the two sheds of animals and poultry. He entered his house and thought about what to wear. He opened his closet and looked through all his clothes. I need to wear something classy, he thought.

At nine o' clock, Jack got onto Gallop's back. He had a tuxedo on and was hoping Muffy would notice. He raced up to The Blue Bar and got off of his horse's back.

Then he entered the bar and went into the room where Griffin had come out of, the first he met him. There was a display of green furniture and for some reason Griffin was nowhere to be found. There was a ladder that led to the next floor, and Jack assumed that upstairs was Muffy's room. He went up the ladder, and saw Muffy at her table looking at herself in the mirror. She was putting the last touches of makeup on.

" Um, hi... Muffy," he said.

Muffy turned around and looked at him.

" Jack! I'm almost ready," she responded. She turned around to face the mirror and continued her preparation.

" Make yourself comfortable," she said, still facing the other way.

Jack walked around her room. It was quite lovely. Near the entrance was a table with two chairs and a white tablecloth on top. Her dresser was on the right side, facing her couch on the left. The flooring was a dark oak color.

" Now I'm ready to go," she said once she had finished.

" Sure thing."

" So... Do we already have reservations?"

" Of course we do. We have a pretty good table."

They both got out of The Blue Bar. Muffy was wearing a black dress with a red ribbon around the waist. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun and in her right hand, she was holding the handle of her red purse, which was decorated with small ribbons of every color. Jack got onto Gallop.

" Try jumping on the saddle behind me. Hold on to my hand so that you don't fall over," he said.

" Okay."

Muffy held on to his hand as she struggled to get on. Then, Muffy held on to him as they galloped to The Inner Inn.

When they arrived, they both dismounted the horse. Muffy went inside while Jack put Gallop in the shed. He entered the inn and saw Muffy sitting on a couch in the lounge.

" Muffy, I'm back. Let's go eat," he said.

" Okay."

Jack led her into a French restaurant. The aura there was quite pleasant. He could smell fresh bread all around. Then a man wearing a black suit appeared in front of them.

" Table for how many?" he asked.

" Oh, we made reservations."

" Under the name of?"

" Jack."

" Right this way."

Jack and Muffy followed the man to a table on the terrace. The warm, fresh air was quite relaxing. The man pulled up two chairs. He gestured to the second to tell Muffy to sit down. She nodded to imply thanks. Then Jack sat down on his chair. Muffy took the cutlery out of the napkin wrapped around it, and placed the cloth on her lap. Jack did the same.

" So... Thanks for taking me out for dinner," she said. Her cheeks were rosy red and her smile was still just as beautiful as the first time he saw it.

" Oh, it was the least I could do," he said.

The waiter coming by to give them the menus interrupted their conversation.

" Allo. Today zee specials weel be zee _escargot_ and zee _ratatouille_. We also 'ave a special wine. 'Ere are zee menus. I will be back in a short while to take your orders." He said in a French accent.

" Um, what is the "escargot", sir," said Muffy.

" It iz a traditional _plat_ from _la France_."

" Yes, but what's inside it?"

" It iz what you Americans call "snails"."

Jack looked at the man in disgust. Who in their right mind would eat such a thing, he told himself. When the waiter left, Muffy hastily flipped through the menu. Jack did the same and finally decided what he would order.

" I think I'll have the ratatouille. It has all sorts of veggies and stuff," he said at last, still examining the menu.

" That sounds good. I think I'll have the same," Muffy replied.

" What do you want to drink?" he said.

" I'll have whatever you're having."

The waiter rushed back to their table to take the orders. He took the menus from the table and placed a lit candle in the centre.

" What would you like today?" he said.

" We'll both have the ratatouille and the wine that you presented earlier."

" A fine choice, _monsieur_."

The man left and Muffy sat there across from him. They both looked at each other in an embarrassed manner. Neither of them knew what to say next. Until Jack asked the basic questions that must be asked at the beginning of a date.

" So... Where did you grow up," he asked awkwardly.

" When I was a child my family lived in a city. Diamond City, to be precise."

" Oh... Cool... So... What now..." Jack, as is quite visible, had never been on a date before. Sure he had taken girls out. Like his baby sister. Except he took her out to the daycare center. So he was positive he had enough training. That is, he was positive until the fatal question zoomed through his ears.

" Did you ask me out because you like me or just because you wanted to thank me?" she asked.

Jack himself was not sure about the answer. He started to sweat profusely. What should I say, he kept on thinking to himself. If I tell her I just wanted to thank her, she might get offended and think that I don't like her. On the other hand, if I tell her I like her, the rest of the dinner will feel so awkward, or worse.

" U-Ummm... A... S-So about that din-," he stated. But before he could change the subject, the waiter came back with the wine. He sighed with relief as Muffy shifted her attention to the drinks.

They both drank and talked and drank some more. Until the food came. Then they ate and talked and ate some more. At the very end, when both had finished, Jack got up and took Muffy's hand.

" Muffy, would you like to dance with me?" he asked shyly.

" But where? There's nowhere to dance."

" I know a place."

He paid the bill and they both got onto the horse once more. Muffy left her purse in the saddlebags. He led his horse through to a small bridge where they both crossed. He had to leave Gallop on the side because the bridge was too narrow for his horse.

Across the bridge were lots of tall plants with diamonds. The strange plants were planted to look like a path and the couple fallowed the path. There was a clearing in the center of it all. There was a huge pond in the middle of the clearing.

Jack took out his radio, which he had kept in Gallop's saddle pouch. He then went back to his date and put it on the floor, where he then turned it on and played track five. The song playing was one of his favorites. It came from a video game called Harvest Moon DS. The track only came on in the game when a heart event was occurring.

He blushed as he took Muffy's hand and brought her to the center of the clearing.

" Muffy, would you care to take this dance?"

" Of course I would."

Jack knew from the very beginning that she was the one he would marry. He loved her from the first time he saw her.

He took her hand and they started to dance. The music was so soothing to him and he almost forgot he was alive. Am I dreaming, he thought. They danced under the stars until the music started to slow down. They came in closer and Muffy rested her head on his shoulder. He felt the same tingle he had felt when he had met her for the first time. It was so silent and so calm that it felt to him like they were the only people who were awake. Then the music started to fade. They could only hear the sound of the crickets chirping in the shadows. Then, he looked into her eyes and kissed her ever so gently. She blushed, as did he. Then she pulled away and smiled.

" I better go home and sleep. I have work tomorrow," she said to him.

" I guess I should do the same. I'll take you home."

They both got onto Gallop and they raced away. They passed Vesta's farm and Gallen's house. But neither of them seemed to be looking. Muffy looked lost in deep thought. Or at least it seemed that way to Jack when he looked at her face. Her face was completely red. She blushed so much that it looked like her head had transformed into a tomato. When they arrived at the bar, Jack kissed her goodbye and she insisted on giving him a free drink. So he gave-in and went inside. The lights were off, signaling that the shop was supposed to be closed for the night. The counters were bare and clean. The floor had been swept and was now spotless. The shelves were jam packed with drinks and the back door was locked.

" Sit down, and make yourself comfortable," she said as she turned on the lights. She went to the counter as Jack sat down at one of the chairs. He watched as she cleaned out one of the dirty goblets in the sink, and dried it with a cloth hanging from the oven handle.

" Pick one," she said to him once she had finished preparing the glass. Jack looked at the menu. The words were written in pink, so he guessed Muffy had made it.

MENU

Moo milk 2.50

Stone Oil 5.00

Sweet Dreams 3.75

Water 0.00

Red wine 7.00

White wine 8.00

Jack thought for a moment and finally found what he was looking for.

" I'll have the... Yes I'll have the Stone oil," he announced, still peering at the menu.

" Are you sure? It's the most alcoholic drink in all of Forget-Me-Not-Valley!" she exclaimed.

" I'm sure."

She looked at him with an unsure expression on her face, and finally went over to the shelf and looked at all the labels to find the right drink. She picked a bottle and poured it into the goblet.

" Here you go," she said as she picked up the goblet and carefully placed it on the counter.

Jack looked at the drink. It was orange and had bubbles in it. He picked it up and took a sip. It was quite astringent. Although he seemed to like it. Jack finished the drink in a matter of seconds. Muffy was astonished at how fast he could gulp down such an alcoholic drink.

Jack looked drunk. He stood up and almost fell over. Muffy ran to him. She tried to guide him to the back door.

" Jack, I told you how alcoholic that drink is. But you insisted on drinking it," she said as she put his left arm over her shoulder and neck.

" I is sleepy, Muffo," He replied with his eyes only half open. Muffy opened the back door and brought him up the ladder to her room. She turned on the lights and led him to her bed. She gently put his body under the covers and kissed his forehead.

" Sleep well. And don't have any more Stone oil," she said to him as she looked down at his head resting on her pillow. Jack closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHHMHKMHMHMHMHMHM

**A/N: 'You eager to read the next chapter? Thought so. R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Where am I?

A/N: First I want to say thanks to Fairy for the thought out comment. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R!

And also I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Jack woke up at around six in the morning. He looked around and wondered where he was. Then a few memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around. The bathroom door was open and the lights were on inside. It seemed to him that Muffy was prepping herself in front of the mirror. He got up and realized that he was still in his tux.

" M-Muffy? Is that you in the bathroom?" he asked.

" Oh! Jack you're awake!"

Muffy emerged from the bathroom and to his surprise, she was not wearing her usual red dress and simple black pumps. Instead she had on a pair of tight jeans which had pockets decorated in fake diamonds, and a pink top with spaghetti straps. Her hair was up in a ponytail and you could tell that she was wearing mascara. He looked at her and thought how stunning she looked.

" U-Um I just woke up a while ago. Are you going somewhere?" he asked in a worried tone.

" Well I was kind of thinking we could have breakfast together since you're already here. I'm going out to Mineral Town's supermarket to get some stuff. I'm making oatmeal with the machine Griffin got last week. What was it called again? It was something like "my crow wave". Anyways, I'm leaving now."

" Oh. Okay. Bye then."

" Bye."

Muffy slammed the door behind her and Jack got out of bed. He was just about to go downstairs to get a drink when he remembered something.

" Wait a minute. I can't go out there! My hair is all messed up and Griffin lives here! He'll wonder why I'm in a tux at 6:00 in the morning. Ugh!" Jack sat on a chair and was obliged to wait until Muffy came back. In the meantime, he started to look around her room. He decided to start in the bathroom. He was thinking to himself that it was bad to barge into her bathroom and start exploring, but indeed he was a very curious guy.

In the bathroom there were about four cabinets. Her sink was made out of pink glass and her toilet and bathtub were made out of purple glass. It must be as girl thing, he thought. On the floor there was a red rug so that the floor wouldn't get wet. It was quite well kept. Jack was impressed with how organized she was. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the front door slam.

" Boy is she ever quick!"

Jack immediately ran back to the chair just as the door opened. Muffy was carrying two plastic bags.

" I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I couldn't choose between one ply or two ply." She said as she put down her groceries.

" Don't worry about it. You weren't that late."

" Okay. So let's begin cooking. Let's go downstairs."

" Hello! I can't go down like this! I'm all messed up!" he said to her as he got up.

" Oh, you didn't know? Griffin goes outside every morning. He takes walks. Usually he stays out until like 5:00 pm."

Jack sighed and went downstairs with her. Muffy stepped behind the counter and took the oats and milk out of the bags.

" Do you want it to be sweet or plain?" she asked while she put on her apron.

" I think I'll have it sweet."

Muffy nodded in acknowledgment and scooped the oats.

" Grab me two bowls," she said.

Jack took out two red bowls from the cupboard. Then he placed them on the counter and Muffy hastily poured the oats into each cup, equally. Then she opened the bottle of milk and let it flow into the bowls. She added some brown sugar in Jack's, but left her oatmeal plain.

" Now that we've finished that, how do you use this machine?" she asked as she looked at the buttons on the microwave. Jack, who used to live in Mineral Town where everything was more advanced, knew how to use one.

" First, you look at the oatmeal box and check how long you're supposed to cook it," he explained as he analyzed the box. " See here it says that you heat it for two to three minutes. So then you press the buttons with the numbers. In this case I would press 2 then 3 and 0. So that I typed 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Got it?"

" I get it. Thanks. So then I press the start button?"

" Exactly."

She pressed the start button and the oatmeal started to cook. While waiting for the microwave to stop, Muffy placed a couple of placemats at one of the tables.

" Grab me two spoons, please," she said to Jack.

Jack looked in one of the near drawers. He found a few spoons and some forks. But strangely, they had no knives. He took out two spoons and laid them on the placemats. Then the cooking timer that was built into the microwave went off. Jack opened the machine and took out the oatmeal bowls. He then placed each of them on the placemats and Muffy sat down at her chair. Jack did the same and waited for the meal to cool before he tried any.

" So. Last night was fun," he said in an awkward tone.

" Yeah. It sure was. We should do it again sometime."

" Sure!"

Jack had never felt this kind of click in a long time. He was really into her. And he was hoping she felt the same way.

They had a calm meal and right when Jack finished, he took off and started to worry about his animals.

" Darn. I forgot about them. I have to be quick. They must be hungry."

He raced off and suddenly bumped into someone.

" Oh sorry..." he said as he tried to get back up. When he opened his eyes, he saw the person standing in front of him. He was a tall blond man with a peace medallion around his neck.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

A/N: CLIFF HANGER!! I love leaving you guys hanging like that! I bet you know who it is. Please R&R!


End file.
